Beautiful Sky
by Skull1412
Summary: Young Tsuna manages to rope in the Acrobalenos into his life, but with others not being able to see them, Tsuna's life get more difficult, especially with his older brother Renino bullying him with others. What will happen to Tsuna and the Acrobalenos when Renino goes too far with his bullying? Will Tsuna be fine? What will the Acrobalenos do with Tsuna when feelings grow?
1. Chapter 1

**(Info: The Arcobalenos are adults, not the kid self.)**

 **Chapter 1:**

The Acrobalenos couldn't believe they were doing this. They stared down at the 4 year old child who was skipping in front of them despite being utterly lost to where he was at.

"So tell me again," Colonnello asked slowly, "Why are we helping this child-kora!"

Lal Mirch sighed as she slapped him up the head, "He's lost and we mine as well since we don't know where our boss is, besides, it's getting late, we can crash somewhere nearby."

"I'm not getting paid for this." Mammon sighed.

"AH! I found my house everyone!" Tsuna suddenly shouted as he stopped in front of a house.

"Good, I guess I'll go then." Reborn commented and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his pants.

Reborn looked down to see Tsuna with teary eyes, "Can you go in with me everyone? I don't want to go alone."

Everyone tried to look away but the image already stuck, "Fine." Lal relented.

Tsuna's tears were automatically gone and replaced with a happy grin, flowers, and sparkles flew around him. Hearts involuntarily melted at the sight of the adorable little boy.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, are you home?" a voice asked as a woman stepped out of the house while she opened the door.

"Mama." Tsuna greeted happily.

"Who were you talking to Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as she walked towards Tsuna with a smile.

"I was talking to my friends over here." Tsuna said, pointing to the air in Nana's view.

"There's nobody there Tsu-kun." Nana said, with a confused look.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked and swerved his head to the Acrobalenos who stood behind him.

"She can't see us." Verde explained.

Tsuna's eyes widened in understanding before turning back to his mother, "They're my imaginary friends Mama."

Nana's eyes held a small amount of sadness in them, "Is that so Tsu-kun, how many friends do you have?"

"There's 7 of them!" Tsuna beamed, Nana almost choked on her spit, 7?! Her little boy made up 7 friends?!

"MAMA I'M HUNGRY!" a loud voice shouted as a little boy who looked just like Tsuna but had blond hair and emerald green eyes came out, coming to a halt as he saw Tsuna.

"Oh, hi Dame-Tsuna." he sneered.

"Renino!" Nana scolded.

"It's ok Mama." Tsuna whispered.

"So I hear that you made up imaginary friends, you stooped so low just for friends." Renino scoffed.

"That's enough Renino! Go inside, you're hungry right?" Nana suggested.

"Yeah!" Renino cheered, automatically forgetting Tsuna and running into the house, dragging Nana in too.

"Tsuna," Skull placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, gave him a thumbs up, and a knowing look, "We should stick together my new brother."

"IDIOT!" Lal yelled as she kicked Skull in the head, sending him towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Tsuna ate quietly at the table while his brother Renino blabbered about his day and that he got a new friend who was really funny and stuff like that.

The other Acrobalenos were also eating quietly, Tsuna managed to plead to his mom to set food the table for them and Nana fell for his cute eyes that practically begged as well.

"Tsu-kun is so amazing! Isn't that right Renino? Look! The food is disappearing from the plate despite Tsu-kun eating his own food!" Nana gushed as she unintentionally broke into Renino's rant of the day.

"Oh. Right." Renino grumbled as he glared at Tsuna for making Nana break his talk about the day, Tsuna shrank down in his chair from the glare making Skull mad that is little bro was being bullied.

"I'm gonna break his litt-" Skull was interrupted by a head chop courtesy of Lal.

"Calm down, the boy is just a wimp." Lal said.

"But I do feel a little sorry for the kid-kora." Colonnello said in sympathy.

Lal scoffed but her eyes showed slight anger as well when she continued to watch Renino glare at his brother, the other Acrobalenos said nothing else and just continued to finish their food.

"Tsu-kun, where does all of food go?" Nana asked curiously.

"It's going to my stomach Mama! I learned this trick in a book!" Tsuna said cheerfully easily covering up the mystery of the disappearing food.

" _ **IT IS?!"**_ Skull shouted as he looked down from his stomach to Tsuna's stomach and back his stomach.

Lal chopped him on the head again "He covered up for us to eat you idiot."

"Oh." Skull said finally realizing what the kid did.

Fong chuckled lightly at Tsuna who was beaming at his mother and was showing her the trick which wasn't the supposed trick he was doing right now but he made his mom's chicken appear on his hand and then it was back on her plate making Nana clap in awe.

"He's interesting." Verde said suddenly, "I'd love to hang around again to study him."

Skull involuntarily shuddered at the thought of Verde cornering up the cute little Tsuna and running tests on the poor child but he was soon hit by a rock courtesy of Reborn who finished his meal a while ago.

"What was that for Reborn?!" Skull shouted.

"You were being an idiot, deal with it Lackey." Reborn said calmly.

"Please don't fight Reborn-san, Skull-san." Tsuna suddenly piped up and the table was hushed.

"Were your imaginary friends fighting Dame-Tsuna?" Renino sneered.

"Renino! Stop this behavior right now! Let's go to your room so we can have a chat young boy." Nana ordered.

Renino stood up angrily but didn't start to go up the stairs, he stood in front of Nana and shoved her down roughly but Tsuna caught her in time and managed to cushion her fall, _**"DON'T CALL ME A BOY! AND I WILL NOT DO WHATEVER YOU SAY EVEN IF YOU'RE MY MOM!"**_

The Acrobalenos growled and was about to stand up but Tsuna sent them a look that made them stay seated for some reason.

Tsuna stood up while Nana laid stunned on the floor, "Don't yell at Mama! She takes care of you every day and you should treat her better or else I'll get really mad!"

Renino sneered at the younger boy, "You think you're so brave and strong when you don't have any friends and had to make up imaginary friends at that but you're not strong or brave and I'm going to make sure it stays that way!"

Renino grabbed Tsuna by the shirt and dragged him out before the Acrobalenos could even get out their chairs, they chased after the two boys but Mammon stayed behind for a moment to whisper in Nana's ear.

' _Your dear son is taking your younger son to probably kill him and are you going to stay on the floor and do_ _ **nothing**_ _? Nana, you're better than this aren't you? Save your baby.'_

Just like that Nana snapped out of her shock and raced out of the room as well, Mammon was about to follow until she spotted a wallet. She silently took out some money but not that much, she needed to get paid for helping the mother anyways, the meal was for the kid. Mammon then transported to the others using her illusions to help her.

Nana was rushing as her little baby was wailing before it was muffled making her face go pale, what was her son Renino doing to his brother?!

She ran past the bathroom but had to double back to see 7 almost transparent adults yank Renino off her little Tsuna who had his face down in the sink full of water.

"Tsu-kun!" she shouted and the 7 transparent people suddenly vanished, where they really there? That's not the problem! Nana rushed to her youngest son's aid and lifted him from the sink but panicked when she realized she didn't know how to do CPR.

' _It's ok, I'll help you.'_ a voice in her mind suddenly said but instead of panicking she calmly did CPR on her child, when he managed to spurt out the water in his lungs was when she called the ambulance since he was safe but most likely had other internal injuries.

Fong smiled gently as the mother called the ambulance calmly like his affect was still on her; he walked over to Tsuna and gently rubbed his back soothingly.

"Are you ok kid?" Lal asked trying not to sound worried but everyone the ones who could tell she was their saw and heard the worry in her eyes and voice.

Tsuna smiled wearily at Lal, slightly shaken that he almost died by his brother's hands, "Yes, I'm ok Lal-san, are you guys ok though? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Reborn blanched at the concern, the kid almost died and he asks if they're ok? The brat that was named Renino couldn't have hurt them even if he was prepared for every scenario so it wasn't them the kid should be worried about.

"Yes we are fine as well; the ambulance is coming soon just in case something happened to you that you don't know about." Fong said patently.

"I see, sorry to trouble you." Tsuna said tiredly but before anyone could say anything Tsuna blacked out.


End file.
